


Secrets

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betrayed Castiel, Broken Bond, Castiel Has Trust Issues, Castiel Is In Love With Dean, Chef Castiel (Supernatural), Dean is in love with Castiel, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Family Fluff, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, New Beginnings, Not by Dean, Omega Dean, Out in the open, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Passion, Pining, Prompt Fic, Secrets, Supportive Castiel, Teacher Dean, Touching, True Love, Trust Issues, past betrayal, pup - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean and Cas have been friends for years, but Dean has concluded that friends is all they will ever be.  After being cheated on by his wife and mate April many years before, Cas swore he would never so much as even date again, let alone take another mate.  So he had to content himself with just being the Alpha's best friend.  It's enough to have the man in his life, and he's glad he has that much.  Cas is his best friend too and when he makes the decision to go back to college to finish up the last of his master's degree, it's Cas that volunteers to watch his son Jack while he takes night classes.There are things Cas doesn't know though, that Dean isn't willing to talk about.  Like how that drunken one night stand they'd had three years earlier had resulted in Dean getting pregnant, or how Jack was actually Cas' son.  Dean won't settle for just sharing his pup with the Alpha.  He wants a mate and more pups.  The one thing Cas has been unwilling to give.  Will the Alpha step up before it's too late and realize that the family he has always wanted has been right in front of him all this time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this one a little bit before my mom got so sick that she ended up in the hospital, but then I dragged on finishing it once she was admitted. I haven't left the hospital since she got here, though I know I have other responsibilities that I need to tend to soon. I'm just too broke currently to make the trip back and forth between the house and the hospital. I've been staying here, sleeping in a very uncomfortable recliner, killing my already bad knee and hip just to stay close to her. She is terminal. There is no coming back from this, and I am trying to come to terms with everything. The strokes have pretty much destroyed the right side of her brain since 2015, but she didn't want to take care of herself either, so a horrible UTI pretty much put her in kidney failure, and her diabetes caused ulcers so bad on her feet that she is facing an amputation later this week on her left leg, from just above the knee. This will only extend her life by a few months. Without the surgery, she's looking at another week to three weeks. 
> 
> This is all so surreal to me. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel right now. Palliative care keeps coming in to talk to me and I want to just scream at them to get out of my face, even though I know they're just trying to help, and the surgeon keeps coming in every day to talk to me about her leg. I'm watching the ulcer on her foot get worse, despite the round the clock antibiotics she has been on. They had to put her on haldol for a while because she was so combative due to the dementia that she was threatening the nurses/staff and swinging at them as well as trying to pull her iv's out. She's off it now but still on heavy pain meds, but still so out of it she hasn't spoken a full sentence in days. We've been trying to get food into her, and it's been next to impossible. I've cried, I've been numb, I've sat staring at the walls, and I've been talking to friends. I've also written a bit, which is how I got this story finished. It's sort of therapeutic for me. My two best friends both came to sit with me in the hospital at different times, and I am so utterly grateful to them both. My younger daughter has been staying with me more than anything. She's worried about my mental state. My one friend is worried that if my mom goes, I'll suffer an anxiety attack so bad that I'll suffer a heart attack. I'm worried that she might be right. She wants me to tell the staff all of the medications that I'm on as a precaution so that they're ready in case something does happen to me. I'm terrified. I'm an only child and I feel like once my mom is gone, I will be alone. Yes, there are people that support me, but I have always felt that way. I have no siblings to lean on, no one that will share my grief 50/50. I will be alone, and that is the most terrifying thing in the world to me. For decades it was her and me against the world. I always wanted more than one child so that my kids would never be truly alone when I died. My girls will have each other to lean on when I go. I must bear this alone, and I'm so scared. I've never been so scared in my entire life. I'm scared enough that I've actually been contemplating suicide again. I won't, I'll talk to my doctor first, but it's been on my mind. I'm just heartbroken and scared. I miss her and she's not even gone yet. I'm also angry. If she had cared more and taken better care of herself, she could have been around another 20 or even 30 years, but she gave up on life years back because of her own untreated depression. She wouldn't acknowledge that she had it and wouldn't get treated for it. This is what it led to. I feel selfish because I want my mother. I'm afraid if I leave the hospital, that's when she'll go. She says she's not ready yet, which is why, before the haldol stole her ability to really speak, she agreed to the surgery. It should give her at least another 6 months. I want those 6 months, even if it does make me selfish.
> 
> Sorry, I'm unloading on you guys. I apologize. I'm in a bad place, as you can tell. I'm an emotional wreck, not getting nearly enough sleep, but I AM taking my meds, and I am trying to eat. I'm broke though, so I'm not eating a lot. I'm down to like, 2 packets of tuna, a little bit of dry cereal, and some dried cranberries. I think that's all I have left to eat. I'm trying to make it stretch. I'm trying to hang on to my sanity, and I'm catching naps in between the dozens of visits I get every day from various people that need to talk to me about my mom. I'm trying to hang in here, I really am.
> 
> As always, I ask that if you know me personally, please keep this OFF my main FB wall.
> 
> I want give a special thanks to **[GoldenGooseFreckles](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGooseFreckles/profile) \- ** for editing this for me. Check out her page when you get a chance.

 

 

**Secrets~**

“What’s eating at you, brother?”  Benny sat back in his chair and looked over at his friend who was staring out the window, looking moodier than usual.

“Hmm?”  Dean hadn’t really heard the question. 

“I asked, what’s eating at you.  Something’s on your mind.  You’re awful quiet today.”

Dean tore his gaze away from the mountain view outside to look at the blue eyes watching him.

“I need money.  I’m not making enough in my current position.  I had Jack before I could finish my Masters, and it sort of fell to the wayside.  What I’m making now, I’m struggling to pay my mortgage, cover bills and support me and Jack.  If I had my masters, I could apply for a teaching position at the university.  I’d make almost double what I make now, even as an Omega.  I get the short end of the straw because of my orientation, which isn’t fair.  I make $.73 to ever $1.00 you Alphas make.  I’m every bit as qualified and capable of carrying a full workload as any Alpha.  So what if I have heats?  Alphas have ruts!  I deserve to make that extra $.27, you know?  It’s aggravating.  I’m roughly two semesters away from having my masters, but I can’t go for it because I have no one to watch Jack.”

“Only two semesters?”  Benny tapped his chin thoughtfully.  “Have you thought about asking Cas if he’d watch him?”

Dean side eyed his friend before picking up his cup of coffee and draining the last of it.  “Why would I do that?  He’s a busy man.”

“Well…”

“Don’t you dare say it.”

Benny held his hands up innocently before reaching for his own cup.

“What about Charlie?”

“I can ask her.  I’ll ask her tonight.  Maybe the university has daycare.  I’ll have to borrow the money for the courses, or see if I can get a loan.  I can’t afford them.  Jack needs so many things that I just can’t afford.”  Dean sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  “I have to figure this out.  Jack needs me to.”

“You will, I know you will.”  Benny checked his watch and frowned.  Their lunch break was over.  “Oh hell, it’s time to go teach the little hellions how to be civilized human beings again.”

Dean chuckled as he cleaned up the remains of his turkey sandwich and coffee.  They taught high school courses, English and Creative Writing for Dean, World History and Automotive for Benny.  Both men loved what they did, but Dean’s dream had always been to teach at university level, not high school level.  If he could just complete his masters, he could see that dream come true.  It was just a matter of finding someone to watch Jack a few nights a week for a few months.  Hopefully that wouldn’t be too difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

“So let me get this straight, you’re going back to school?  To  _ finally _ finish your masters?”  Charlie asked.  Dean nodded.  Movement to his left had him glancing nervously at his best friend Castiel, or Cas for short who had shown up barely five minutes after Charlie had.  He couldn’t very well just tell the man to leave, it would seem too suspicious, and likely hurt his feelings.  This was incredibly awkward, and he didn’t want to talk about this in front of the Alpha, but he was sitting there, happily bouncing Jack on his knee and letting the pup play with his tie.  It brought a warm smile to his face.

“Yes, I’m finally going back to finish my masters.  Money is getting too tight here and I’m struggling to cover bills and all of the things Jack and I need.  Getting my masters means I can apply to the university.  They have multiple positions open for which I qualify, all of which would double my current salary.  With time, my income would increase.  That would help me a lot as Jack grows.  I can afford things like his diapers now, but later, if he has interest in things like sports or dance, I won’t have to tell him no, we can’t afford that.  Right now I have to constantly shuffle money around just to make sure the mortgage gets paid every month.  I’ll be damned if I’m not keeping a roof over my son’s head.” 

“If you ever need money, Dean, all you have to do is ask.  I would always help you out.”  Cas said, his voice a low, pleasant grumble.  Dean glanced at him for a moment before looking away again.

“Yeah, man, I know.  I just, I hate owing people.”

“Yes, I know.”  Cas smiled softly.

“So, why am I here?  Other than for my excellent company.”  Charlie said, giving a cheesy smile.  Dean chuckled.

“Well, I’ve reviewed the courses, checked the start dates, and I can actually start the next set of classes in two weeks.  The problem is, they’re night classes, and the university does not offer daycare after 6pm.”

“I’ll watch Jack.”  Cas blurted.  Dean whipped his head around to look at the Alpha.

“What?”

“I said I’ll watch him.  While you’re in school.  You don’t need to ask Charlie, I want to do it.  Unless you don’t trust me.”

Dean was being backed into a corner.  Of course he trusted his friend. 

“That’s just stupid, Cas, of course I trust you.  I just thought you’d be busy with your restaurants.  I didn’t want to impose.  Are you sure?”

Cas smiled brightly and kissed the top of Jack’s blonde head.  “I’m positive.  I know his schedule, and he’ll get a home cooked meal every night, just like you prefer.  How are you paying for the courses?”

Dean’s shoulders sagged.  “That’s the part I’m still trying to work out.  I don’t have the $25o per course-”

“I’ll cover that too.”  Cas said firmly, leaving no room for argument.  “You can pay me back one semester at a time once you’re employed at the university.”

Dean felt like a huge relief was being lifted off his shoulders, but at the same time he really freaking hated owing people money.  He’d worked his ass off all through college just so he could pay off his student loans and not have any debt when he got out.  All he still had to pay off was what was left from working towards his master’s degree while he was pregnant with Jack.  Even that was nearly paid off.

“I can do that.  It’s only two semesters worth of classes, so like, six classes.”

“That’s fine.  Jack and I will be fine, won’t we, sweetheart?”  Cas smoothed his hand down the pup’s cheek and the boy smiled sweetly up at him.

“Fine!”  Jack exclaimed.  It melted Dean’s heart.  Jack absolutely adored Cas.

“So, I suppose we should get you enrolled then, shouldn’t we?”  Cas arched an eyebrow at Dean, and the Omega had to suppress a shudder of arousal as he got up to grab his laptop.  He came back to the table and set it down.  Jack immediately reached for it but Cas pulled him back, handing him his phone instead, a game already preloaded for the pup to play. 

“What courses do you still have to take?”  Charlie asked.

“A bunch of history and English classes, and a couple of electives I’d neglected to take earlier because I was trying to get the hard stuff out of the way. I’m leaning towards anthropology.  I always wanted to take that.”  Dean said as he logged into the university site and began navigating to the enrollment page.  Cas leaned closer to see what the options were.

“You should be able to breeze right through all of those.”

“Don’t forget, I still have a full time job to work, then I have to come home and take care of Jack before I go to school.  Somewhere in there, I have to squeeze in homework.”  Dean reminded him.

“Weekends, and after work.”  Cas said.  “While Jack’s playing, you study.  I’ll help you grade papers.  I always enjoyed doing it.  Some of those papers you get are quite interesting.  That one you got last year, a retelling of Pride and Prejudice, but where all of the characters were pigs?  That took some creativity.  I have no idea how you keep a straight face through some of those.”

“I think I went into the wrong career.”  Charlie snickered.  “Seriously?  Pigs?”

“He titled it “Pigs and Prejudice”.  I think he was trying to make a statement about people being nothing but pigs to the slaughter, but it got muddled, and lost in translation.  Still, it was an interesting and amusing read.”  Dean said.

“Sounds like.”  Charlie laughed.  “Pigs and Prejudice.  Good gravy…”

“Gavy!”  Jack squeaked and then smiled cheesily at her. 

“Aww, aren’t you just the most precious boy!”  She cooed.  He giggled and turned his attention back to the phone where apparently he was learning the alphabet with the help from a talking parrot.

“Ok, need credit card information here.”  Dean announced, once everything else had been signed up.  Cas passed Jack, and the phone the pup was still clutching tight in his tiny hands over to Charlie and scooted his chair closer so he could type his info into the computer.  Dean tried not to focus on how good the Alpha smelled.  Cas always smelled amazing though, like rain and thunderstorms mixed with something warm and soft, like cashmere.  He wanted to bury himself in that scent, but he knew better.  That was not an option, and it never would be.  His heart felt heavy as it so often did when that realization hit him and he leaned away, putting his elbow on the table and putting his head in his hand so it wouldn’t look so obvious. 

“Alright, first semester paid for.”  Cas announced a minute later as he sat back.

“Thank you, Cas.  For everything.  I’ll pay you back.”  Dean said as he sat up again.  He had a class schedule and a list of his professors already.

“You’re welcome, Dean.  And I know you will.” 

Dean felt a thrill course through him.  By the next school year he could be working at the university and things could be much better for him and Jack.  He just needed to survive going back to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In the weeks leading up to his night classes starting, Dean tried to make sure he had everything in order.  He was a stickler for schedules and routine; he had to be with a pup.  The high school let out at 2:30.  He stayed until 3:00 only on Tuesdays and Thursdays, in case students had questions.  Jack was in the campus daycare, so he’d pick his son up and head home.  Once Jack had a diaper change and a snack, he was allowed to play while Dean graded papers.  At 5:00, Dean would set his son in his pack and play to watch a movie while he got dinner in the oven.  By 6:00 they were eating dinner.  At 7:00 Jack got a bath, but only on Monday, Wednesday and Friday.  Tuesday and Thursday he just got a wipe down.  After that he brushed his teeth, got into his pajamas, and by 8:00 he was in bed. 

Dean was confident that Cas would stick to his schedule.  Charlie on the other hand, would have been more lax, now that he thought about it.  He’d made a week’s worth of meals ahead of time and froze them, in case Cas didn’t feel like cooking, or was too tired.  Knowing the Alpha as well as he did, the man would show up bright eyed and bushy tailed, ready to cook extravagant meals, even if it was just for a picky two year old.  It was just one more thing Dean loved about him.

The first night of classes, Dean was trying not to stress himself out unnecessarily.  He picked Jack up from daycare as usual and made it out to the car, strapping him in and getting on the road back to the house.  Jack was babbling away about pictures and crayons and the sky, and Dean got the impression that his son had colored a picture of the sky that day, so he engaged him in a conversation about it, as best as his son’s limited vocabulary would allow him.  Jack was trying though, every day to speak clearly, and increase his vocabulary. 

They made it home and after a quick diaper check (Clean!  Yay!), and 20 minutes trying to get Jack to use his new potty (It was a no go, he just sat and sang the entire time), he let his pup go play while he settled onto the couch to work.  He’d barely picked up the first paper to begin reading it when the front door opened and Cas walked in.

“Uh, you’re way early, dude.”  Dean checked his watch.  It was barely 3:40.

“I know, but I know how you are with routines and I thought I might as well establish my own right from the start.  I figure I can help you grade for grammatical errors, then all you have to look at is the actual writing.  It will go much faster, and you’ll be able to gauge how much time it will leave you between now and dinner to actually do your own studying and homework.”  Cas said as he removed his trench coat and hung it up.  He was dressed casual today, in a tee shirt and jeans.  The Alpha was a successful chef with a chain of restaurants and he worked when he felt like it now.  He had a competent staff that he oversaw that were just as talented as he was.  Dean was pretty sure his friend had probably taken the day off and simply waited just so he could hurry over here in time.

“Well, come on then, I have six classes to get through, three English and three Creative Writing.”  He patted the seat next to him and Cas hurried over to sit down and pick up one of the stacks and the red pen he was offered.

“Cas!”  Jack ran over, throwing himself in the Alpha’s lap.

“Hello, sweetheart, how are you?”  Cas smoothed the pup’s hair back and kissed his forehead.

“I pay!”

“I see that.  Go on, go back and play.”  The Alpha urged.  Jack ran back to his toys and sat down again.  Cas smiled at him for a moment before turning his attention to the paper in his hands.

“Don’t kids write anything by hand anymore?”  He grumbled as he marked misspelled words and improper punctuation.

“Mmm, the school encourages them to type out their papers, not write them by hand.  It’s disappointing, but, at least I don’t have to try and decipher someone’s sketchy handwriting.”  Dean joked.  Cas snorted.

“I suppose.  There are some truly talented children in your classes this year.  I wonder if Jack will have as deep a love for the written word as you do.”

Dean looked up at his son who was stacking his plastic blocks.  He hoped his son had a love for language and writing.  It would break his heart if he hated it.

“I hope he does, but I’ll support wherever his passions may lie.”

Cas smiled at him and Dean’s heart ached.  For so long he’d wanted his friend as his mate, but after the Alpha had been cheated on and abandoned by his first mate and then had to get the bond chemically severed, he’d sworn off mating ever again.  He’d made it crystal clear he’d never take another one, which left Dean heartbroken, longing for the only man he’d ever wanted, and unable to have him as anything more than a friend.  He forced himself to smile back.

Grading papers went infinitely faster with two people doing it and dinner was no hassle when all he had to do was pop one of his frozen shepherd’s pies into the oven.  That left another hour to study.

“And if you don’t want frozen food, I can come and cook fresh.  You can study, I’ll cook, and you’ll eat before you leave for your classes.  What do you have this semester?  Three classes, right?”  Cas asked as he puttered around the kitchen, taking down plates and whipping up a salad to go with the shepherd’s pie Dean had made.

“Yes.  Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays will be my long days.  I have two classes those nights.  I leave at six and I’ll be home around ten.  Tuesdays and Thursdays I leave at six and I’ll be home around 7:30.  That’s art appreciation.  I needed an elective.”

“Sounds like a good elective, and an easy one that will free up time to study and get your homework done for your more intense classes.  What’s tonight’s classes again?”

“Medieval history and World Lit.  I’m looking forward to them both.”  Dean replied.  “I’m also starting on my thesis now, I’m not waiting ‘til the last minute.”

“Good idea.  You’ve got this, Dean.  I know you had nearly all of your course work completed before Jack came into the picture.  I’m proud of you for going back and finishing.  You’re going to ace this and get the job of your dreams.”  Cas patted him on the back and Dean wanted to believe his hand lingered just a moment longer than it should have before the Alpha was back to setting the table.  Jack chose that moment to toddle into the kitchen, a disgruntled look on his face as he squirmed uncomfortably.

“You pooped, didn’t you.”  Dean sighed.  His son stared up at him with his huge blue eyes but didn’t say a word.  He didn’t need to, Dean’s nose was sharp and he could smell it.  He slid down from the stool he’d parked himself at and scooped his son up, football style, which made the pup giggle.

“We’ll be back, it’s time to de-stinkify this little guy!”  He announced as he marched out of the room, smiling at the sound of Cas’ laughter trailing after them.

When they returned, Jack smelled fresh again, like lavender and baby powder, and he was released so he could go and play with his toys again.  Cas was still puttering around in the kitchen, making iced tea, as Dean soon learned, with berries and lemons.

“Where did you get fresh fruit?”

“I brought it with me.  While you were upstairs I went out to the car and brought in some groceries.  I thought that if I’m going to keep your schedule, rather than hinder your budget, I’d add food so that when I eat with you, I’m not making your budget any tighter.  I do hope that’s alright.”  Cas offered him a glass of tea.  He accepted and took a sip.  Damn, the man even made tea that was to die for.

“Mmm, this is good.  What kinds of things did you bring?”  Dean walked over to the fridge and opened the door.  His jaw dropped when he saw it was packed full of fresh fruits, vegetables, cheeses, yogurts, and more.  “What is all this?”

“Things to cook with.”  Cas explained.  “While you’re in class and Jack is asleep, I will busy myself with cooking, so you don’t have to.  There will never be a rush to find something to make for dinner.”

Dean opened the freezer and found it was stocked with a variety of meats as well.  Most he’d never have been able to afford.  He turned and smiled at his friend.  “You’re too good to me, you know that?”

Cas just waved him off.  “Nonsense.  You’re my best friend.  Friends help one another, and you’ve been there for me more times than I can count.  It’s my turn to be there for you.”

Dean turned his attention back to the food in the fridge and freezer.  He didn’t want his friend to see the tears in his eyes.  Thank God for blockers, otherwise the Alpha would smell the heartache he constantly felt whenever they were together.  As far as he knew though, Cas was utterly clueless about that.

“Is, uh, that how you managed to put together a salad tonight?”

“Yes, and I added things I know you like, as well as a few things I think Jack might be interested in trying.  It’s good to encourage him to try things like salad now, while he’s young, so he learns good eating habits now.”  Cas checked the food in the oven and deeming it still had some time, set about filling a sippy cup with some of his tea for Jack.  It was sweetened naturally with only the fruit, so there would be no added sugar to make the pup excitable later.  Dean knew Cas cared.  He wondered how much more the Alpha would care if he knew the truth.  Or just how angry he would be.

“I know, I feed him fruits and vegetables every day, Cas.  He eats very well, even on my budget.” 

Cas looked chastised as he turned his own blue eyes on the Omega.

“I am sorry if it seemed that I was implying anything but.  I know how well you do.  My apologies.”

“Cas, it’s cool, I get it, you care.  I see other vegetables he hasn’t tried before in here.  When you introduce them, you need to do it one at a time, so you can check for allergies.  He’s allergic to eggplant and bananas.”

“Right, I knew about that.  I’ll be careful.”  Cas promised.

Dean closed the fridge and freezer doors just as the timer for the casserole went off.  He set his glass of tea down and grabbed his oven mitts to go get it out.  Cas went to get Jack, stopping at the kitchen sink to wash the pup’s hands, and then he put him in his high chair.  A quick check of his watch told Dean he had about 25 minutes to enjoy dinner before he had to leave.  He hurried to cut the shepherd’s pie while Cas dished out salad and poured more tea.  It was all very…domestic.  This was what Dean had always wanted, what he’d longed for ever since Cas’ ex had proven what a terrible person she was and had left him.  He would kill for the chance to prove to the Alpha that he wouldn’t do the same to him, but Cas had been so devastated by April’s betrayal that it had all but destroyed him.  Even now, four years after she’d left, he was still so adamant that he would never take another mate.  There was no place for Dean, or for Jack in his life, other than where they were right now. 

Dean picked at the food, suddenly not very hungry, and watched as his son shoved lettuce and raspberries in his mouth.  His little fingertips turned red and his eyes lit up as the flavors burst across his tongue.

“Is nummy!” 

“You like the salad?”  Dean asked.  Jack nodded and selected a piece of purple lettuce, putting that in his mouth.  Whatever vinaigrette Cas had used, it was sweet and delicious.  Apparently the pup liked it too because he was munching happily on his vegetables, much to Cas’ pleasure.  He found a blueberry and popped that in his mouth. 

“Eat up, you have a full night of learning ahead of you.”  Cas urged.  Dean looked down at his own plate and sighed.  He didn’t really care.  His appetite was shot, but his friend was right, so he forced down some of the salad and as much of his slice of the shepherd’s pie as possible before getting up to scrape the remainder of his food into the trash.

“I’ve got to get going.  You two will be ok?”

“We’ll be fine.  I’ll get him washed up and into bed on time.”  Cas promised.

“Alright.  Any problems, call me.”  Dean kissed the top of his son’s head as he headed for the front door, grabbing the messenger bag he’d left there with his laptop and textbooks inside earlier.  With a steadying breath, he stepped out into the brisk fall air.  It was time to get back to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Things were going about as smoothly as Dean had expected.  He was balancing work, school, and raising his son very carefully, but so far, he wasn’t failing at any of those tasks.  His first month of school passed by quickly and then the second month.  Before he knew it, it was October.  He was upset because he couldn’t take Jack trick or treating, but Cas was excited to get the chance to do it.

“We’re going by the restaurant to show everyone how he’s the cutest darn Tigger in the entire world.”  Cas gushed and tickled the pup’s belly.  He was holding Jack in his arms and tickled the boy’s belly again, making him giggle.  “We’re going by businesses, and maybe the mall.  I’m not taking him into residential areas.  He’s too young for that, and it’s too cold out.  Don’t worry, we’ll take pictures.  My brother is coming with, so there will be extra eyes to help.”

“You better.  If I have to miss it, I want to at least experience all of his excitement secondhand.  One of you better take a video.”  Dean waggled his finger at Cas, making the man laugh.  He leaned forward to kiss his pup.  “You be good for Cas, ok?”

“Ok!”  Jack bounced excitedly and clapped his hands.  He looked adorable in his costume.  Dean had taken a dozen pictures already but he couldn’t help but take a couple more with Cas holding him.  The Alpha smiled, and so did Jack.  It was eerie sometimes just how much the two of them looked alike. 

“Get going or you’re going to be late.”  Cas told him. 

“Yeah.”  Dean sighed.  He really wanted to stay with his pup.  It was one Halloween though.  “Ok, I’m going.  I’ll see you guys later.”

With a wave, he was out the door and heading down the steps to his car.  Cas looked at Jack who was staring up at him expectantly.

“What do you say we go visit Gabe and see about having some chicken nuggets and ice cream?”

“Ice cream!”  The pup squealed and clapped his hands excitedly.  Cas chuckled and pulled the pup closer by the back of his head so he could kiss his forehead.

“Ok, sweetheart, let’s get going.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The ride to the restaurant wasn’t long and everyone of course was gushing over how adorable Jack was the moment they stepped through the doors.  Hael, Cas’ youngest sister scooped him up and stole him away to show him off for a bit while the Alpha went into the kitchen to check on everything.  It was all running smoothly, just as he knew it would be.  When he spotted his brother, he walked over to him.

“Gabe, could you make some of your special chicken nuggets?  I have Jack with me.”

“Sure.  Is he dressed up?”  Gabe walked over to the cooler and pulled out some chicken chunks to start coating in batter.

“He’s dressed up as Tigger.  He’s so cute.”  Cas gushed.  Gabe smiled.

“I can’t wait to see it.  So you guys are having dinner here then?”

“Yes.  Once I can pry him away from Hael.”  Cas chuckled.

“She has little candies up front in the bowl for trick or treaters.  Remind her to pop one in his bag before you leave.”  Gabe tossed the breaded nuggets into the fryer and grabbed some potatoes to cut julienne style.  His hands moved blindingly fast and soon he was tossing those in the hot oil too.  “What are you planning to eat?”

“Steak.  Baked potato.  Steamed vegetables for us both.”

Gabe nodded and returned to the cooler to get out a steak.  While he cooked, Cas went in search of his sister and Jack.  He found them back up front where the wait staff was standing around telling Jack how cute he was in his costume.  The pup was eating up the attention too.

“He looks so much like you, Cas!”  Rita, one of the servers exclaimed, never taking her eyes off the happy pup.  He arched an eyebrow but said nothing.

“Definitely has your blue eyes.”  Inias agreed. 

“Well, he’s not my brother’s pup,”  Hael said, “even though he’s his clone.  Cas never slept with Dean.”

Cas frowned but didn’t say anything.  His family didn’t know that one drunken night, some three years earlier, he and Dean actually  _ had _ slept together.  Thing was, they’d both been so drunk he couldn’t remember if he’d actually knotted his friend, or if there had been a condom involved.  When he’d woken up around two the following afternoon with one of the worst hangovers of his life, Dean had been gone and he’d been alone in his own bed, still mostly dressed.  It had felt like a dream and he sometimes wondered if it had even really happened.  Maybe he’d just dreamed it after all.  They’d never talked about it, and while things had been just a slight bit awkward after that, they soon went back to normal.  Then Dean started dating Kelly, a very nice Alpha who didn’t stick around very long.  A few weeks after that, he came up pregnant.  The timing always did make him wonder though.  Dean had never said a word or eluded as to who Jack’s Alpha parent was though.  Cas hoped it was him.  It would probably be his only chance to ever father a child, and there was no one he could imagine raising a child with that was more wonderful than Dean. 

But Dean wasn’t his mate.  He’d made it painfully clear on many occasions that he didn’t want another mate, not after what April had done to him, and for the most part, he still held to those convictions, though he could practically feel the pain that emanated off of his friend whenever they were together, even if his blockers masked his scent.  There was sorrow in his eyes more often than not too.  He sometimes felt guilty over volunteering himself to take care of Jack while Dean was in school.  Coming over for dinner every night, spending time together, it felt like they were a family, but it also felt like he was cheating Dean because he knew how much the Omega wanted a mate, and an Alpha parent for Jack.  It scared him though. 

He’d met April in high school, many years before he met Dean, and they’d shared a dream of opening a restaurant together.  After they’d gone to cooking school, they’d put their blood, sweat, and tears into starting their own restaurant.  It had turned out to be a smash hit, and they’d been so happy, so, so happy they’d gone ahead and mated.  He’d seen his future with her, pups, marriage, a house, a lifetime of happiness.  They’d married were seriously talking about getting a house, and were doing so well with the restaurant that they were actually thinking of starting a family.  Or at least  _ he _ was thinking of starting a family.  He was so content and happy with his life that at first he hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary.  They both worked long hours once they got the second restaurant up and running.  He’d work at their original one, but April was busy running the new one.  His first indication that something was amiss was that her late nights suddenly got even later.  They used to never get home later than midnight, but after a year of the second restaurant being open, he’d be waiting for her to get home as late as two or three in the morning.  When he’d call to make sure she was ok, she wouldn’t answer, though she’d text him within minutes to let him know that she was fine, just…prepping, or doing paperwork, or cleaning, or whatever other excuse she had as to why she wasn’t home yet. 

He trusted his mate.  Why wouldn’t he?  He loved her and he fully believed she loved him too.  That was about the time he met Dean.  They met through his sister Anna who was at university at the time.  She brought some friends by the restaurant one day and it was impossible not to notice the beautiful Omega with the stunning green eyes and model perfect good looks.  He was absolutely gorgeous, and smelled amazing.  Not only that, he was interesting and intriguing.  They hit it off and became instant friends.  Anna brought him around the restaurant more often and soon Dean was coming by all on his own.  He introduced him to April who seemed less than impressed, and possibly even a little jealous, though Cas couldn’t understand why.  He would never cheat on his mate.  Dean, attractive as he was, was just a friend.  April was his  _ mate _ , and he loved her.  Her behavior was becoming increasingly unusual, to the point that more and more people were noticing it.  Hael had mentioned stopping by the new restaurant on one of the nights when April was supposed to be working late, to drop off an order that had been accidentally shipped to the main restaurant, only to find the place empty, no one there to let her in and accept the order.  Of course that sparked suspicion in Cas, suspicion he didn’t want to acknowledge because it meant his perfect life would come crashing down around him.

Then it happened.  Someone saw April with one of the waiters from their second restaurant, going into his apartment.  They followed her into the building and saw them making out in the hallway before getting into the elevator.  For extra proof, they’d even taken pictures, so she couldn’t deny it later when Cas confronted her.  Dean was sitting by Cas’ side at the restaurant when Balthazar, his old friend from college walked in.  He’d slid into the seat across from them and passed the manila envelope over, explaining what was inside.  As Cas had opened the envelope with shaky hands, Balthazar had explained where he’d spotted April, and that he’d followed her into the building.  His entire world shattered the moment he slid the pictures out and looked down at them.  This was his mate, his wife, his love, in the arms of another man.  It explained why their sex life had been practically non-existent lately, why she was rejecting his touches, his kisses, and why she was almost never home anymore.

Dean, and then Balthazar had taken turns holding him as he’d cried, as his very heart had broken.  Hael and Anna had come when Balthazar called, as had Gabe and his eldest brother Michael.  They’d all been extremely upset on his behalf and extremely supportive.  He was encouraged to immediately go into therapy, and Michael set up an appointment for him the next day.  The next step was to figure out how and when to confront April.

Dean had suggested getting his ducks in a row before he did that, and contacting a lawyer first to make sure she didn’t try and destroy him in court and take everything from him.  Everyone had agreed and Cas knew he was right, so the following morning, after  _ another _ night where April hadn’t come home, he’d called his father to get a referral to a good divorce lawyer.  Within a week he was sitting across the desk from one Fergus Crowley, one of the shrewdest lawyers he’d ever met in his life. 

He owed Crowley a lot, in retrospect.  Thanks to him, Cas kept his main restaurant, the condo, half the money in their bank accounts, his car, and was not stuck paying alimony.  April did try to stick it to him, but her lawyer was nowhere near as good as his.  She got the second restaurant but as it turned out, she wasn’t as good of a businessman as Cas was, and within two years she’d run it into the ground and claimed bankruptcy.  Cas, however had his thriving, and he’d opened a  _ second _ , second one, and it too was thriving.  From there he’d opened a third, and then a fourth.  He’d thrown himself into his work, swearing off mating, dating, and anything that could possibly risk his heart breaking again.  The divorce had been painful but getting his mating bite chemically broken?  That had been excruciating!  There was no way he wanted to ever go through that again.

Dean had become his best friend over the years, always supporting him, always there to listen, to offer advice, to knock some sense into him when he needed it, but he’d always been aware that his friend was attracted to him.  Hell, he wasn’t dead, the attraction went both ways, but he just wasn’t going to risk his heart again.  He couldn’t.  Dean had been 19 when they’d met, he’d been 27.  It felt like forever ago, and yet it really wasn’t.  Dean was now the age he’d been when they’d first met, still unmated, though he did have Jack.  Perfect, beautiful, little Jack.  The pup reached out for him from Hael’s arms and he took him back, nuzzling against the boy’s throat and inhaling his soft rain and sunflowers scent.  It wasn’t terribly different from his own, just more subdued because he was still so young and unpresented.  When he looked up he saw his sister smiling at him.

“You wish he was yours, don’t you.”

He dropped his eyes but didn’t move his nose away from the pup’s neck.  Jack was babbling nonsense and patting the sides of his head.

“Dean’s not April.”  She said.  He furrowed his brow.  Of course Dean wasn’t April.

“I know that.”  He lifted his head and looked at her.  Everyone else had walked away, there were customers to take care of.

“Yeah, but someone’s going to eventually come along and make Dean forget how much he loves you, and they’ll mate.  Then you won’t get to see him or Jack as much.  The family you want so much is right in front of you, you’re just too scared to reach out and take it for yourself because one person hurt you.  Not everyone is like her.  Especially Dean.  Hell, you know he hasn’t even dated anyone since he met you?  God, you are so dense!”  She rolled her eyes.

“He dated Kelly.”  He argued.  She put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips.

“Kelly?  Seriously?  That was bullshit.  I know Kelly.  She liked Dean, wanted to date him, even take him as her mate but he refused.  He was already pregnant and didn’t want to put that kind of burden on her.  She wanted him bad enough that she was willing to accept Jack and raise him as her own though.  There are rumors that she’s Jack’s Alpha parent, and she’s ok with it.  She likes the idea that it ties her to Dean, even if she can’t have him.  No one knows who Jack’s real Alpha parent is though, Dean won’t say.”

Cas suddenly felt numb.  Kelly wasn’t Jack’s Alpha parent.  There was no chance of it.  There had been no one before their drunken one night together, as far as he knew.  That meant…

He looked down at Jack and the pup smiled up at him.  Jesus, it was like looking down at a tiny, blonde clone of himself.  For so long he’d been in denial, but now…

“Oh my God…”

“What?”  Hael dropped her hands and looked at her brother in alarm as he hugged the pup to him, his eyes filling with tears.

“Jack, I love you, so much.”  He murmured against soft, corn silk colored locks.

“Lub you!”  Jack planted a wet kiss on the Alpha’s cheek which dragged a happy rumble up from his chest.

“Cas?”  Hael asked.

“He’s mine, Jack’s mine.”  He sniffled and smoothed the boy’s hair back so he could kiss his forehead.  “He’s so beautiful and perfect and  _ mine _ .”

She huffed out a laugh as she crossed her arms.  “Waited long enough for you to figure that out.”

“Wait, what?”  He looked up sharply.  “You knew?”

“It’s not like Dean told me or anything.  I don’t think he told anyone, but come on, just  _ look _ at him.  He’s your darn clone.  Except for the hair, which Dean said he was a blonde as a pup, he looks exactly like  _ you _ did.  How could you even doubt he was yours?  I was surprised that you and Dean did the deed but didn’t mate.  He’s so in love with you.  You’re a-”  Her eyes flickered down to the pup.  “Poophead for not taking his mama as your mate after getting him pregnant.  You let your own insecurities ruin what could be your happily ever after.  Everyone has told you this a million times before, but apparently you’re incredibly stubborn.  Dean  _ is not April _ .  Ok?  So get your head out of your butt.  I know you love him too, and that you have for years, you’ve just been too afraid to act on it.  Tell him, before you lose them both.”

Cas shifted Jack to his other hip and headed for their table.  “We’re going to eat, then we’re going trick or treating.  I’m going to enjoy dinner…with my son.  Excuse me.”

He went around her and headed for his private table, arriving at it just as Gabe brought out their food.  A highchair was already waiting for Jack.  Hael smiled.  She really hoped her brother finally could get over his fear of abandonment and go after Dean.  They all deserved to be together, as a family.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was exhausted by the time he got home that night.  He hadn’t gotten a chance to eat before leaving for school due to the holiday, and he was starving by the time he walked through the front door.  Too tired to cook he figured he’d slap together a sandwich, mumble hello to Cas, kiss his son, and go pass out in bed.  The smell of food hit him hard though and he immediately perked up.  Cas was cooking? 

He deposited his bag on the couch and made his way into the kitchen to find the table set for one, though there were pie plates at two seats.  Cas was busy sliding a generous piece of lasagna onto the dinner plate.

“I know you have to be hungry.  Come on and eat.”

“You made a lasagna while I was at school?  When did you have time to do this?”

“I had plenty of time.  We didn’t have Jack out very long.  His tiny legs can only handle so much walking before he wants to be carried.  Most of his trip through the mall was spent riding my shoulders.”  Cas chuckled as he sat down in the empty seat next to Dean.  “He was thrilled to have things put in his bag though, not that he understood the whole concept.  His bag of candy is over there.  You can go through it later.”  He pointed to where Jack’s bag of candy sat on the counter near the back door.

“But he had fun?”  Dean asked as he dug into the cheesy pasta dish.  His stomach was rumbling loudly, he was so hungry.  It was hot and he had to blow on each bite for at least a minute before shoving it in his mouth, but oh was it delicious!  No one made pasta like Cas!

“He had a blast.  Now, he did not get his bath tonight though.  He crashed before I ever got him home.  I managed to get him undressed, wiped off his hands and face, under his neck, changed his diaper and put him in pajamas, then tucked him into his crib.  He never woke up.  That’s how tired he was.”  Cas said.

“That’s fine.  He’ll be fine until his next bath.”

“How were your classes?”  Cas asked. 

“Good.  I’m exhausted, but they’re going well.”

“It’s Friday.  What are your plans for tomorrow?” 

Dean squinted as he tried to think.  Did he have plans?  “Uh…I don’t know.  I have a paper to finish, laundry to get done, vacuuming, that kind of stuff.  Why?”

Cas shrugged and sat forward, suddenly putting himself much closer.  It made the Omega freeze, the fork halfway to his mouth, and stare.

“Don’t stop eating on account of me.”

Slowly Dean resumed eating, not taking his eyes off of him.

“Can I ask you a question, Dean?”

Dean’s eyebrows drew down, a sign that he wasn’t comfortable, but he nodded anyway.

“Who is Jack’s Alpha parent?”

Dean forced the half chewed chunk of food down his throat, wincing because it hurt and cleared his throat.

“Why?”

“Why won’t you tell me?”  Cas countered.

“I want to know why it’s important.”  Dean shot back.  Cas sat back again and leaned one arm on the table.  He looked at the blind covered window just past the table.

“It’s important to me.”

“I want to know why it’s important  _ now _ .  Why  _ right now _ .  Did something happen?”  Dean could feel his stomach twisting as his panic began to rise.  Had Cas concluded that he was Jack’s Alpha parent and in doing so decided that rather than mate with Dean, he’d instead just take custody of him?  Take him  _ away from Dean? _

“Dean, calm down, you’re bleeding through your blockers.”  Cas placed a calming hand on his shoulder and moved it up to rub gently at his neck.  “It’s ok, I didn’t mean to scare you.  I just…I look at him and I…I see myself.  He’s so beautiful, better than anything I could ever be, though.  Is he mine?”

Dean took a steadying breath and pushed the plate of food away.  He was suddenly too nervous to eat and he didn’t care that the Alpha was frowning at him.

“Yes, ok?  He’s yours.”

Cas let out a choked sob and his eyes filled up with tears.  “Why didn’t you tell me?  Back when you got pregnant?  Why didn’t you say something?”

Dean reached up to take the Alpha’s hand off of his neck and as calmly as possible returned it to his friend’s lap.  This was what he’d avoided for years now, afraid he’d lose his friend over it.  But if Cas insisted on knowing the truth, he’d tell him.  He ignored the hurt look on his friend’s face at being pushed away and started talking.

“Because you made it perfectly clear where you stand on mating.  You don’t want a mate, not after what April did to you.  You’re afraid someone else will do what she did, and you don’t want to give anyone else a chance to prove that they can be better than her, and can actually love you completely.  You’d rather be alone than let someone in.  Well, I want a family, including a mate, pups, the whole nine yards.  Did I expect to get pregnant?  No.  Hell, I didn’t expect to have sex with you.  That was a drunken…I don’t know.  I won’t call it a mistake because for me, it was a dream come true.  For you though, it probably was a mistake.  I got something beautiful out of it though, I got a piece of you.  Even if I couldn’t have you, I have your pup.  I love you, I have for years now, but I’m not willing to just sit here and share a pup with you, playing house, and not have everything I want.  It’s not fair to me, or to Jack.  So I chose not to tell anyone.  I kept it a secret because it was safer, for me, for Jack, and this way, my heart wasn’t going to get broken any more than it already is.  I get that you just want to be friends, Cas.  I have reluctantly accepted that years ago.  But I have to look out for my son and do what’s best for him.  I…want a mate, and I want more pups someday.  I don’t think I’m ever going to get that here.”

Getting that off his chest, it didn’t make him feel any better, but at least he felt lighter, like a burden had lifted.  When he looked up at the Alpha, Cas was crying hard, the tears pouring down his cheeks and dripping onto his gray sweater, soaking into the fabric and staining it even darker.  His scent was heavy with heartache and pain which confused the Omega very much.

“God, I’ve hurt you so much, and I never, ever meant to do that.  I’m so sorry, Dean.  I love you so much, you have no idea how much I love you.  I think I fell in love with you before things even completely fell to pieces with April.  You were my rock, always there for me in my time of need when no one else was, and I feel like I used you, then hung you out to dry.  That was not my intention.  I loved my wife, I really did, with everything I had.  She was everything to me.  Her betrayal destroyed something inside of me that I didn’t think I could ever get back, but…I actually think I did get it back, because here I am, all these years later and the one person  _ still _ standing by me, is you.  You’ve shown me what true loyalty is, Dean, and what true love is.  I’m sorry I didn’t figure it out sooner.  I’m sorry I’m such a stubborn screw up, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner just how in love with you I am.  I was so scared you’d break my heart all over again.”

“What?”  Dean reached a hand out to lift Cas’ trembling chin up so he could look the Alpha in the eye.  “Cas, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying I’m a moron.  I love you, and I-I don’t want to lose you, or Jack.  I want you both in my life, forever, as more than just my friend and my friend’s son.  I think…I’m ready to take another mate, but only if it’s you.  You’re my family.”

Dean launched himself at the man, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him tight.  Cas hugged him back and peppered his cheek with tiny kisses, making the Omega squirm and laugh as he tried to escape his grasp.

“Come here.”  Cas turned him so Dean was sitting in his lap and he could nuzzle against his neck.  He growled when his nose met nothing but the smell of the Omega’s tee shirt.

“My blockers work really well.”  Dean said with a laugh.  Cas set him on his feet and then stood up, marching over to the sink to grab a washcloth and some soap.  Dean followed, stripping off his tee shirt because he knew full well what the Alpha wanted to do.  For a moment Cas just stared, drinking in the sight before him, then he was back in motion, wiping away the blockers and patting the skin dry with a dish towel.  He leaned in again to inhale, and this time the Omega’s scent was crisp and clear, worn leather, sunshine on a warm summer day, and sunflowers.  It was breathtaking.  This was the first time he’d ever really smelled Dean’s scent, the man was always wearing blockers due to being an unmated Omega, and over the years he’d only caught whiffs of it.  He’d never gotten the chance to really breathe it in like this, but it was heaven.  It would be even better if he wasn’t wearing any blockers at all, but for now, he’d take this.

“You smell amazing.”

“Really?”  Dean asked, unsure.  Cas pulled him closer, licking across the scent glands to taste how good it was too.

“Mmm, yes.  Perfect.” 

His hands slid down the Omega’s bare back, nails raking lightly over his skin as got dizzy on Dean’s scent.  Suddenly Dean was placing a hand on his chest and pushing him firmly but gently back.

“Alright, that’s enough of that.”

“Why?”  Cas whined.  Dean blinked in surprise, having never heard his friend actually  _ pout _ before.

“Let’s see, it’s almost eleven, I’m wiped, I’m still hungry and I’d like to finish my food.  If I hurry and get to sleep I might actually get eight hours of sleep before Jack has me up again.  It’s unlikely though, he’s usually up by six.”

Cas blinked owlishly at him.  “Six?   _ In the morning?” _

Dean laughed as he turned and headed back towards the table, slipping his shirt back over his head as he went.  He sat back down and resumed eating.  Cas moved back to his seat and sat down too.

“Yes, Cas, six in the morning.  He gets a nap in the afternoon and I usually try to snag one too when he’s taking his.  I know a lot of parents try to get stuff done while their kid is asleep but damn it, I miss sleep.”

Cas’ expression softened.  This was why parenting was a two way street.  Dean should never have been left to do this alone all this time.  He reached out to take Dean’s free hand which made the man pause in his eating a second time.

“Let me stay the night?  I’d like the opportunity to share in the responsibility of caring for him more than just at dinner on school nights.  If you want to sleep in, I’ll get up with him and feed him.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow.  “But…you’re not a morning person.”

Cas laughed.  “Trust me, I know, but I guess I’ll have to learn to be.  You have coffee, I’ll survive.”

“You’re serious?  About me?  About us?”  Dean sounded skeptical again, and that was simply unacceptable.  He cupped the Omega’s face and kissed him softly.  There was no twinge of doubt niggling at the back of his mind, no twist in his stomach telling him this was a bad idea.  Instead, all he felt was warmth and love for this man he’d come to care so deeply for all those years earlier.  He needed to thank his sister again for bringing Dean into his life.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so serious about anything in my life.  I realized, through therapy, and through some serious self-introspection that April and I, we met when we were 14.  We dated all through high school, never saw other people, then mated and married barely out of college.  We never had a chance to really live.  I was all she knew, and I guess…that wasn’t enough for her.  For some people, it isn’t.  For others, it is.  She and I, we were different people and we’d grown apart.  I need someone with the same values and needs as me. 

“Since I was a pup, I had a series of goals in mind.  I wanted to go to school to become a chef, I wanted to open my own restaurant, I wanted to find the perfect mate, have a family, have a house, and live happily ever after.  That’s what my child brain had decided by the time I was six.  By the time I met April, I thought I’d found a kindred spirit because she too wanted to be a chef.  I thought it was destiny.  In retrospect, I realize we all make mistakes.  I let fear and pain control me for far too long, but not anymore.   _ She _ has no control over me any longer.  I’ve had time to reevaluate my goals, and think about my life since she’s been gone.  I realized that she was not the right mate for me.  At least, not the one I was meant to spend my life with.  I’m done being angry at her.  You might think I was stupid and that I didn’t realize the Omega of my dreams was right in front of me this entire time, except I did.  I was just so scared of getting hurt again.  But I’m not scared anymore, because I know you won’t do that to me.  In my heart, I know you’re not anything like her.  You’re better than her.  I know you’ve loved me at my best and you’ve loved me at my worst, and you’ll continue to love me, just as I will continue to love you.  I don’t think I could ever stop loving you, Dean.”

Dean had the sappiest smile on his face as he stared into the Alpha’s eyes.

“I love you too, Cas, so fucking much.”

“Finish eating, I have a surprise for you.”

He patted Dean’s thigh before getting up.  Dean stuffed the last bite of his lasagna into his mouth and watched him cross the room to the microwave where he pulled out a pie.  The scent of warm apples, cinnamon and sugar wafted through the air, making the Omega whine.  Cas chuckled as he carried it back to the table.

“I knew you’d be excited for this.”

“You baked me a pie?”  Dean was practically dancing in his seat as he watched Cas cut a piece and slide it onto the empty plate in front of him.  He picked up the plate and the fork and cut off a piece to offer to the Omega.

“I want to spoil you, now and always, my love.  Of course I made you pie.  Your favorite.  I called your mother to get her specific recipe, rather than using my own.”

Dean closed his lips around the fork and pulled the bite of pie into his mouth.  It was mouthwatering and delicious.  He’d had Cas’ pie at the restaurant, and it was phenomenal, but nothing compared to his mother’s homemade apple pie.  This was a perfect replication of hers.  A groan of absolute pleasure slipped past his lips as he swallowed and he was pleased to see that Cas already had another bite ready for him.

“I did a good job of copying her recipe, I assume.”  The Alpha’s voice was laced with amusement as he fed him another bite.

“It’s perfect.  My mom would be impressed.”  Dean assured him.

Cas fed him the rest of the slice of pie and then conceded to being fed a slice himself.  After that, they cleaned everything up.

“So…about staying the night…”  Cas ran his finger over the edge of the counter and looked up at him with hopeful blue eyes as Dean put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.  The Omega snorted as he closed the door and started the washer. 

“And where exactly do you think you’re sleeping?”

Cas slid his arms around the Omega’s waist and pulled him close.  “I was hoping I could sleep with you, hold you close so I could fall asleep with your scent surrounding me.  It’s…been a fantasy of mine for a very long time now.”

Dean hated how that just melted him.  “Alright.  Come on then.”

“I stopped by my house just in case and packed a bag.  It’s in my trunk.  I’ll go grab it real quick.”

Dean watched him head for the front door and once he was gone, he put a hand over his heart.  He couldn’t believe this was finally happening.  Was Cas really wanting to be with him because of  _ him _ or was it just to be closer to Jack?  This was his own self-doubt bleeding through and he was too tired tonight to dwell on it.  Tomorrow he planned to talk to Cas about it though.  In depth.  He would pay extra special attention to the Alpha’s scent as they talked.  As much as he loved the man and had dreamed of being his mate, he wouldn’t compromise himself or his son by settling, if it wasn’t really what Cas wanted.

The Alpha was back in under a minute with a travel bag in his hand.  He closed and locked the front door before nodding towards the stairs.

“Come on, you look ready to drop.”

“I am ready to drop.”  Dean admitted as he moved towards the stairs.  Cas followed him up to the second floor and into the master bedroom where they began getting ready for bed.  Cas had set his bag up on top of the dresser and had pulled out a tee shirt and a pair of sleep pants while Dean had grabbed the pair of sleep pants he’d left on his bed from that morning and slipped into those.

“Hey, isn’t that  _ my _ shirt?”  Dean asked as he watched Cas slip the Avenged Sevenfold shirt over his head.

“Mmm, I believe it is.  You left it behind when we went to the cabin in ’14.  I, um, kept it.  When your scent wore off, I eventually washed it and started wearing it.  It’s very comfortable.”

Dean stared in surprise, caught off guard by that.  Cas smiled as he crossed the room and came to stand in front of him.  He kissed the Omega softly.

“Whatever you’re thinking, you’re thinking too hard.  Let’s go brush our teeth, ok?”

Dean nodded and headed for the bathroom.  Cas stopped long enough to grab the toiletry bag he’d packed and followed after him.  When they were finished and had returned to the bedroom, he waited for Dean to take the lead and let him know where he could lay in the bed.

“You can sleep here.”  Dean patted the far side of the bed as he sat down on the side closest to the door and turned on the baby monitor sitting on the nightstand.  “I’ll warn you now, he’s wicked smart and has been learning to climb out of his crib, so if we wake up with a toddler in the bed between us, don’t be too surprised.”

Cas was glad for the warning.  Now he understood why Dean had put a baby gate across the top of the stairs.

“Thank you for the warning.”

“I’m not setting an alarm, and I’m turning my phone on silent.  Weekends are the closest I get to sleeping in.  I’m not running any clubs this year, thank god.”  Dean muttered as he put his phone to charge and laid down.  As soon as he was under the blankets and settled, he had nearly six feet of warm, muscular Alpha curling up behind him, wrapping one arm around his waist as he buried his nose against the back of Dean’s neck.  It was actually very comfortable. 

“Sleep well, Dean.”  Cas murmured softly.

Dean’s eyes were already sliding shut as his body relaxed.  “You too, Cas.”

It was only moments later before they were both out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas was pulled from the most pleasant dream where he was making love to Dean, like he’d wanted to do for ages now, rather than their drunken stumbling that had led to Jack’s creation, not that he regretted that night in the slightest, by the feeling of the blankets being tugged, and then something small climbing over him, managing to hit every pressure point in his leg and thigh in the process.  He cracked an eye open as the tiny figure wiggled down into the scant amount of space there was between his stomach and Dean’s back. 

“Hi, Cas!”  The pup at least had the decency to whisper, seeing as it was still dark outside.  He was smiling.

“Hi, sweetheart, do you need your diaper changed?”  He patted the boy’s butt but the diaper felt dry.

“No, no pee.  I seepy.”  The pup yawned and wiggled in some more, so Cas was forced to back up and give him some room.  He pulled the blanket up so he could cover Jack up too.

“Ok, honey, go to sleep.”  He kissed the pup’s forehead and smiled when Jack curled up against his chest and closed his eyes.  This was what he’d wanted all along, and he could have had it all this time if he hadn’t been such an idiot.  He reached over his son to lay a hand on Dean’s hip, simply for the contact.

“He’s asleep?”  Dean’s voice was thick with sleep but it startled Cas just the same.  He hadn’t realized he’d woken up.

“Yes, he’s already out.”

“Mmm, good.”  Dean sighed and turned over so he was now spooning his son from the other side.  His green eyes met Cas’ and he smiled. 

“I didn’t know he woke you up.  Sorry.”

“I sleep light now because of him.  The first night he snuck out of his crib, he headed to the bathroom and decided to dump all the toilet paper in the toilet.  I now keep that door closed at night, and have a pup lock on it, in case you didn’t notice.  The only door that gets left open on the second floor besides his room is this one, so he has nowhere else to go except here.”  Dean explained.

Cas nodded.  Made sense.  “I think perhaps, it’s time to move him up to a toddler bed.  It’s safer.”

“Charlie bought him one, I just haven’t set it up yet.  Haven’t had the time.”  Dean yawned.

“I’ll set it up, this weekend if I have the time.”  Cas promised.  Dean smiled sleepily before closing his eyes and drifting off again.  Cas watched him for a long time, and Jack too.  They were everything he could have ever wanted.  How could he have ever been afraid that Dean could hurt him?  God he was so  _ stupid _ ! He’d be spending the rest of his life apologizing to the man. 

Looking down at his pup, he was in awe.  Now that he knew with absolute certainty that Jack was his, he was filled with an overwhelming need to protect his child, and his mate.  He studied his son’s face, the tiny, button nose, the pouty little lips that suckled instinctively in his sleep, his long lashes that clearly came from Dean, the blonde hair that fell over his forehead, he was truly the most beautiful child the Alpha had ever seen.  He’d thought that since the first moment he’d laid eyes on the pup in the hospital.

He thought back to that day.  Dean had kept to himself through most of the pregnancy, declining visits from pretty much everyone, even his own family, and Cas barely saw him at all during the last trimester.  They texted though, and talked on the phone once or twice, but Dean was always so tired that the conversations were never for very long.  It was Sam that had called him to tell him Dean had delivered a healthy, little boy, and that his name was Jack Alexander Winchester.  He’d rushed down to the hospital, arriving less than an hour after the pup’s birth to be at his friend’s side.  Dean had been surprised to see him, but also somewhat wary, now that he looked back on it.  He hadn’t noticed at the time though.  All he’d been thinking was how happy he was that his best friend was doing well, and that he had a healthy pup.  When he’d laid eyes on Jack though, he’d immediately fallen in love.  How could he not?  Jack was an extension of the man he’d been in love with for years, and vowed to always do right by the pup.

He didn’t remember falling back asleep but he sure remembered waking up.  Having an active two year old jump on your bladder was a sure fire way to jolt you straight into wakefulness.  With a grunt his eyes snapped open and he found himself staring up into eyes almost as blue as his own.

“Hi, Cas!”  Jack grinned.  Cas smiled fondly and ruffled the pup’s hair.

“Hello, Jack.  Do you have to go potty?”

“Potty?”  The boy echoed, tilting his head.  Jesus, that was his own gesture of confusion.  Fuck, this kid really  _ was _ his clone!

“Come on, big guy, I’m going to show you how to go potty like a big boy.”  Cas grunted as he sat up, then swept the pup up in his arms.  He could see Dean peeking at them over his shoulder from the bed.

“Get some rest, we’re going to pee, brush our teeth, and start breakfast.” 

Dean gave him a thumbs up and then closed his eyes again.  Cas closed the bedroom door as they left, and headed for the bathroom.  Once there, he stripped off Jack’s one piece pajama so he was left in just his diaper.  There was a little, plastic stool in the corner for the pup to use at the sink for brushing his teeth so he dragged that over to the toilet.

“What dis?”  Jack looked up at him as he lifted the seat on the toilet.

“This is how big boys go pee.”  Cas explained.

“I go pee?” 

“Yes, like me.”  Cas set Jack on the stool and took his diaper off.  The pup stood there, staring into the toilet bowel.  It was comical and the Alpha wanted so much so to laugh, but he didn’t.  Instead he decided to show his son, the same way his own father had shown him.  He pulled his penis out, aimed it down at the toilet bowl, and began to pee.  “This is how big boys go pee.”

Jack watched him for a moment before looking down at himself.  He looked at the stream of pee flowing into the toilet and then at himself again.

“I go pee?”

“Yes, in the toilet.”  Cas used a piece of toilet paper to wipe himself, instead of just shaking off.  He didn’t want to set a bad example, and tucked himself back in his underwear.  Jack frowned and looked in the toilet again.

“I…go pee.”

“Yes.”

A second later there was the soft sound of tinkling, and when Cas looked over, he could see Jack peeing.  Granted most of it was dribbling down the side of the toilet, his son was actually  _ peeing _ somewhere other than in his diaper!

“Good job, Jack!  Good job!”  He clapped.  The pup clapped excitedly and did a happy little bounce on his stool.

“I big boy?”

“You’re a big boy!” 

Cas wiped him but before he could do anything else, Jack was flying out of the room, naked as the day he was born.  Cas hurried after him and found him back in the bedroom, tugging on Dean’s arm and talking excitedly.

“Mama!  I pee!  I big boy!  I  _ big boy _ !”

“What?  You went pee?   _ In the toilet _ ?”  Dean was awake then, pushing up on one elbow and smiling at his son. 

“Yes!  I go pee!”

“Oh, I have to see this!”  Dean winked at Cas and let Jack take him by the hand and pull him along to the bathroom, babbling the whole time about toilets and peeing.  When they got there, he made a big show of how excited he was over Jack peeing, and ignored the mess on the floor.

“You’re  _ so big _ now!  Soon you won’t need diapers at all!  Big boys don’t use diapers.  They go pee  _ and _ poop in the toilet.”

“I go poop?”  Jack tilted his head again.

“Uh oh, let me get the pee mess cleaned up.  Do you have a toddler seat for him?”  Cas asked.  Dean reached into the linen closet and pulled a brand new one off the top shelf.

“We haven’t tried it yet.  If you can get him to use it, go for it.  I’ve had no luck with his little potty, he hates it.”

“It’s trial and error.  I’m glad you don’t have carpet, because he’s going to soil  _ a lot _ of underwear before he gets the hang of it.”  Cas set the seat on top of the actual toilet seat and sat Jack down on it.

“This is how big boys go poop.  Not in diapers.  When they go poop in the toilet, they get big boy underwear.  If you go poop, we will go buy you some today.”

Jack looked up at him with wide blue eyes and Cas knew he didn’t quite understand what he was saying.  Too young yet for bribery.  Oh well, it was worth a try.  While the pup sat there playing with his fingers, Cas found the roll of paper towels and cleaning spray under the sink and got to cleaning up the mess dripping down the toilet and on the floor.  Dean was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, watching them with a smile.

“You can go get some more sleep if you want.”  Cas told him as he tossed out the nasty, wet paper and put back the cleaning spray.

“I’m good.  He came in at six, as expected, but actually gave us both an extra two hours.  You really must have worn him out yesterday.”

Cas chuckled.  “We just walked around the mall.  Gabe had a blast playing with him.  He was airplaining him and we were swinging him around.  I don’t think I’ve ever heard him laughing so much.  It was music to my ears, he has the best laugh.”

“He really does.  I’ve recorded it a dozen or more times because it’s my favorite sound in the world.  But I don’t like missing out on his firsts.  His first time peeing in the toilet?  He’s excited, and I’m excited for him.  I want to be here in case he actually poops.  I’m not holding my breath, but if he does, I want to be here to celebrate.”

Cas walked over to him and kissed him softly.  “I’m sorry that I’ve missed so many firsts.  I think that is something I will regret for the rest of my life.  I intend to spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”

Dean stared into his eyes for a long moment, not saying anything before they both heard a soft plop! They both turned to look at Jack who was looking up at them.

“I poop.”

“You pooped?”

The pup nodded.

“Good job!”  Cas held out his hand for him to high five and Jack giggled as he did.  Another plop in the water had both his parents cheering excitedly.

“That’s my boy!  Good job, sweetheart!”  Dean exclaimed.

“I good?  I good boy?”  Jack asked.

“You’re the best boy!”  Dean moved over to crouch down in front of his son and kissed his forehead.  “You re such a good boy.  Do you want a blueberry pancake for breakfast?”

“Yes!”  Jack clapped excitedly.

“Thought so.  Are you all done?”

“Yes.”  Jack nodded once, then came another plop.  “I done.”

Cas snickered.  They waited another minute, but there were no more sounds.  He pulled the pup up, wiped his butt and then showed him how to flush.

“Bye bye, poop!”  He said.

“Bye bye, poop!”  Jack copied him before clapping excitedly.

“Now, big boys wash their hands after they go potty.  Come here.”  Cas moved the stool over to the sink and together they washed their hands.  Dean joined them a moment later so they could all brush their teeth, though he had to brush Jack’s first.  Then the pup was off, streaking towards his room butt naked while the Omega finished brushing his own teeth.

“I’ll go put a diaper on him.”  Cas chuckled as he followed after.

Dean relieved himself and washed his own hands before heading downstairs to find Cas was already starting on breakfast. 

“Go study or do your homework.  I’ve got this.”  The Alpha shooed him out of the kitchen so he left, grabbing his messenger bag and heading for the living room where Jack was sitting and playing.  He was dressed in a tee shirt and sweatpants, his little feet bare as he stacked his building blocks.  Dean settled on the couch and pulled out his laptop.  He had several papers that needed to get finished, and a thesis that still needed work before he could turn it in.

The history research was interesting and he found himself getting absorbed in it, but not so absorbed that he was oblivious to what Jack was doing.  He knew the moment his son began fidgeting that he had to pee.

“Do you need to pee like a big boy?”  He asked, setting his laptop aside.

“Yes!”  The pup stood up at the same time as Dean.

“Come on then, we’ll go pee in the bathroom down here.”

“Ok.”

Dean took him to the bathroom and after pulling the pants down and stripping the diaper off, he pulled the stool over that he kept down here for Jack, and he’d barely gotten the seat up before his son was peeing.

“Good job!”  Dean exclaimed.  His son was beaming up at him.

“I go pee!  Look!  Cas!  Cas!  I go pee!”  The pup yelled for the Alpha.  A moment later the man popped his head in the door, giving an exaggerated gasp when he saw the toilet.

“You sure did, buddy!  Good job!”

Jack squealed excitedly and clapped his hands.

“Do you have to poop?”  Dean asked.

“No.”  Jack shook his head.

“Ok, let’s wipe and wash your hands.”  Dean let him flush and showed him how to wipe, then let him drag his stool over to the sink so he could wash his hands.  Once that was over, he re-secured the diaper and pulled the pup’s pants back up.  Jack was off like a bullet again.  He hurried after to make sure he didn’t mess with the laptop, but he was in the kitchen, getting put in his highchair by Cas.

“Breakfast is ready.”  The Alpha announced.

Dean sat down at the table and looked over at his son’s tray where there were bits of fruit on a plate for the pup to eat.  He was currently devouring a piece of strawberry.

“Is good.”  Jack said when he caught him watching.

“I know, I love strawberries.”

“Mmm.”  Jack smiled, showing off his little red mouth, which got Dean laughing.

“You dork.”  He ruffled the pup’s hair.  Cas set a stack of steaming blueberry pancakes on the table and a bottle of real maple syrup.  Dean had switched after Jack had proven to be allergic to the fake stuff.  Next came a plate of crisp bacon, and a bowl of fruit.

“This looks amazing.”  Dean said as he spooned some of the fruit onto his plate.

“I don’t often get to make a real breakfast.  I usually settle for eggs and bacon in a tortilla, with some cheese.  Sort of like a breakfast wrap, except I add vegetables to the eggs.  Then at the restaurant, I usually just have a salad, and I vary whatever meat I put in it.  Sometimes it’s chicken, sometimes it’s steak, sometimes turkey.  Then I come here and that’s where I really get to make dinner.  I love to cook, but I’ve always wanted to cook for my family as well as for my restaurants.”  Cas explained as he sat down on the other side of Jack and grabbed a couple of the pancakes.

“Weekends is when we do bigger breakfasts.  Oatmeal with fruit, pancakes, waffles, omelets, stuff like that.  During the week though, it’s cereal, or a protein shake for me, cereal, if I can get him to eat it, fruit or a lately I’ve been getting him these pureed fruit packs.  He just has to suck on them.  He absolutely loves them, and they have some with meat in them, so one packet is a full meal, and he can eat it on the way to work and he’s full, just needs a snack and his lunch during daycare, then I give him a snack sometimes if he asks for it before dinner.  Usually a piece of fruit.  On the weekends we sometimes do chili or a soup and sandwich for lunch.  You’ve been here often enough, you know.”  Dean said.  Cas nodded.  He did know.

“You make a phenomenal chicken chili.  Your enchiladas are fantastic too.”

“Thank you.”  Dean beamed proudly as he grabbed a couple of pancakes for himself and some bacon.  He offered Jack a piece and the pup happily grabbed it.  They finished eating, Dean sharing bites of his pancakes with his pup and when they were done, Cas took Jack to go clean him up while Dean cleared the table.  The pup was settled in his playpen with a sippy cup of juice but soon began to fuss and whine for Dean who went to get him.

“I’m actually still nursing him once a day.”  Dean blushed as he reached in to pick his son up.

“Oh, I hadn’t realized.”  Cas watched him carry Jack over to the couch. 

“He’s close to weaning but around naptime, he usually wants my milk.  Sometimes he’ll take a sippy cup of milk, but usually it’s my scent, and being cradled that he needs.”  Dean explained as he settled back into the cushions to start nursing. 

Cas came around the couch to sit beside him and watch.  Dean didn’t seem uncomfortable with it, which he was glad for. 

“We need to talk.”  Dean said.  Cas’ eyes slid up to find the Omega watching him. 

“Ok.  What would you like to talk about?”

“Are you wanting to mate with me because of Jack, or because you really, truly want  _ me _ as your mate?  Because I feel like, if Jack wasn’t in the picture, I’d go the rest of my life without you ever making this move, never wanting me, never telling me how you feel.  I don’t want this if it’s just for him.”

He had a legitimate concern, and Cas hadn’t done anything to alleviate his fears over the years.  He should have told Dean  _ years _ ago how he felt.

“Dean, I was stupid.  I have been in love with you for years, long before Jack was even a glimmer of a thought.  I loved him because he was a part of you, because I thought that even if I couldn’t have you, I could love something that was a part of you.  It wasn’t fair to you though, or to Jack, not when what I really wanted was to actually have you as my mate.  Whether Jack was there or not.  I’ve wanted you for years, Dean.  God, had I met you before I mated April, I don’t think I would have done it.  I honestly don’t.  I would have waited for you.  You were always everything I’ve ever wanted.  I am promising you, with every ounce of my being, that I want you as my mate, and that I love you with everything I have.  I want to be with you, Dean, I want us to be together for the rest of our lives.  I’d like to have more pups, especially if they come out this cute.” 

He looked down at Jack who was asleep, nursing, his tiny hand curled around the edge of where Dean’s shirt had been pushed up.  It made his heart ache with love for his pup, but also for his Omega, because that’s what Dean was, and had always been,  _ his _ Omega.  Moving closer, careful not to bump Jack’s legs, he leaned in and kissed Dean.

“I love you.  Please don’t ever doubt that.”

Dean smiled so warmly, and it came through in his scent, his blockers having somewhat worn off overnight.  He was truly happy, and Cas was thrilled to be the one to have made him that way.

“I love you too, Cas.”

Jack was out so Cas carefully picked him up and deposited him in his playpen to finish out his nap while Dean got back to work on his paper.  Cas went upstairs, found his Kindle in his bag, and brought it downstairs so he could read quietly while Dean did his research and wrote.  An hour and a half later, Jack began to stir.  He sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“Hey, do you have to go pee?”  Cas asked him.

“No.” 

Dean snorted softly, not looking up from his laptop.  Cas set the Kindle down and stood up.  He walked over to the playpen and reached in to pick the pup up.  It was pretty obvious why he didn’t need to pee; his diaper was saturated.

“Ok, we’re going to go try to pee and get a clean diaper on.”  He set Jack down and took his hand, leading him down the hall to the bathroom.  Dean watched them go with a fond smile before turning his attention back to his homework. 

When they returned, Jack was in a new pair of sweatpants, and he made a beeline straight for the Kindle sitting on the couch.

“What dat?”

“No, that’s not a toy.”  Dean picked it up and tucked it into between his hip and the arm of the couch.  Jack frowned before turning and running over to dig in his toy box.  Cas came back and sat down.

“Where’s my Kindle?”

“Here.  He spotted it right away.  If you want to keep nice things, you don’t leave them within easy reach of tiny hands.”  Dean warned.

“Gotcha.”  Cas pulled his book back up to read but kept one eye on the active pup as he played. 

At one, Dean got up to go make lunch.  Jack dropped his toys to follow him.

“I hungy.”

“I know.  What do you want to eat?”  Dean asked as he opened the fridge.  It was still well stocked, thanks to Cas and Jack stuck his face in the moment the door was open.  He spotted a bowl of blueberries and plucked one out, popping it in his mouth.

“Mmm!”

Dean snickered as he grabbed lunch meat, cheese and mustard to make himself a sandwich. 

“Cas, you want a sandwich?”

He’d just set the stuff down on the counter when he felt the Alpha’s arms circling around his waist from behind.  The scent of thunderstorms enveloped him and he breathed it in.

“This ok?”  Cas nuzzled against his ear, making him shiver.

“Mmm, yeah.  Just, never thought I’d get to have this.”  Dean admitted.  Cas hugged him tighter and kissed the back of his neck.

“You’ll always get to have it, from now until forever, ok?”

Dean turned a bit, enough that Cas could see the smile on his face.  “I’m going to hold to that.”

“How do you feel about mating later?”  Cas asked, stepping back and snagged the bag of cheese Jack had grabbed out of the fridge to put back, switching it out for a squeezable yogurt that he tore the top off of for the pup.

“Mmm!”  Jack hopped across the floor towards the table and Cas followed after him to put him in his highchair. 

“You’re ready for that?”  Dean asked as he carried all of the sandwich making supplies to the table.

“Of course I am.  Why, did you want to wait?”  Cas went to grab plates and a bottle of red wine vinegar for his sandwich before joining them at the table.

“No, actually, I don’t.  I’m all for mating.  I wonder what our families are going to say.”  Dean laughed as he started making the first of the sandwiches.

“I think they’ll all be saying ‘It’s about time!’  Because apparently my sister thought I was an idiot for not professing my love to you like, back when I first met you, April be damned.”  Cas drizzled some of the vinegar on the open faced sandwich Dean passed to him before closing it and taking a bite.  “I think she was right though.”

“Well, that was then, this is now and we’ve learned from our mistakes.  Are we ready for more pups though?  I think I want to wait at least until I’ve been working at the university a year.”  Dean looked over at him as he took a bite of his own sandwich.  Cas really wanted another pup soon, but he understood why Dean wanted to wait.  His career was important and needed to get established first.  So Jack would be about four by the time they had another one.  That would give him time to enjoy life with his son before their next one was born.

“I can wait that long.  But I definitely want Jack to grow up with siblings.” 

“Me too, but I can’t go having another pup right at the beginning of a new job.  I won’t get maternity leave and could even lose my job.  A year in though, that’s safer.  I can safely get pregnant six months in and have the pup nine months later.  We can talk about that later though.  Right now, I need to get through my classes, get my degree, finish out this school year, and get ready to start teaching at university level.”  Dean broke off a piece of his sandwich and gave it to Jack who pulled the meat out and ate that first.

“We’ll worry about that later.  I’m more concerned with us bonding and figuring out our living arrangement, because that’s right here and right now.”  Cas said.  Dean nodded in agreement.

“I think I’d like you to move in here, and later, once I’m at my new job, we can get a bigger house, where we can comfortably raise more pups.  Something with more room.  This is closer to everything, including your main restaurant.  I’d also like for Jack to maintain his familiarity until he’s a little older.”

“I am fine with that.  My condo isn’t exactly set up for a bunch of people.”  Cas chuckled.  They ate and then the Alpha decided to take Jack with him to run some errands, so Dean would have peace and quiet to do his homework.

“I’m going to run by my place and the store, and I’ll take Jack with me so you can concentrate on your homework.”  He stood up and fetched a washcloth to clean Jack up with. 

“Will, um, you be making dinner?”  Dean asked as he picked up their dirty plates.  Cas smiled as he took their pup out of the highchair, setting him on his hip.  He was still riding the high of knowing this was  _ his _ pup, and he felt so incredibly protective and proud of his little boy.  Looking down, he was greeted with a bright and happy smile that melted his heart. 

“I can.  I’ll figure something out.  Just concentrate on your homework and we’ll be home in a few hours, ok?”

Dean set the plates in the sink and leaned back against the counter.  “You’re really taking to this whole “dad” thing like a fish to water, aren’t you.”  He was smiling fondly at his soon to be mate and their pup.  Cas smiled warmly back.

“I felt like I was more in an uncle capacity before but now…”  Cas hugged Jack closer and rubbed his back.  “I want to be a good dad, someone he can look up to.  And I want to do things with him, even if it’s just simply running errands.”

“Don’t spoil him.”  Dean warned.  “He’s a good pup, I don’t want him turning into one of those terrors that thinks that every time they go into a store they should have something.”

“My parents didn’t raise my siblings and me like that, we’re not raising ours like that either.”  Cas said, lifting his chin proudly.  He missed the softness in the Omega’s eyes.

“Go on, get out of my house then so I can get this paper written.”

Cas stole a kiss, and so did Jack before they left, and Dean was content to kick back and work uninterrupted on his history paper the rest of the afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time the Alpha returned, it was early evening, and he was not alone.  Dean looked up from his computer when he heard the sound of familiar voices coming through the front door.

“So I was leaning towards beef tips and mashed potatoes with gravy, maybe with garlic broccoli.  I might just steam some regularly for Jack, in case he isn’t fond of that much garlic.”  Cas was describing a delicious sounding dinner to his sisters Anna and Hael, both of who waved at him.  He waved back from his spot on the couch.

“Well, has he had broccoli before?”  Anna asked.

“Yes, I know I’ve given it to him before, though never with garlic.”  Cas replied as he set the pup down.  Jack made a beeline for Dean and the Omega quickly set his laptop aside to make room for his pup to scramble up into his lap.

He will eat it raw, dipped in ranch.”  Dean added.  Anna seemed surprised by that.

“Really?  This young and he willingly eats raw veggies?  I’m impressed.”

“He grabbed a piece at a party one day and started gnawing on it.  I have just continued to encourage it.  He likes cauliflower, carrots, radishes, green peppers, and quite a few other vegetables too.  Sometimes I think he’s my brother Sam’s kid.”  Dean joked.  Everyone laughed.  Hael and Anna knew Sam as well as Cas did, and they all knew his penchant for health food, especially  _ salad _ .

“That’s good, keep encouraging that.  When I have kids, I want to expose them to everything, so they will hopefully eat as many vegetables as possible.”  Anna came around to sit down next to him on the couch.  “What are you working on?”

“History paper.  It’s pretty much done though, just doing the citations and checking my final grammar.”  He replied.

“How does it feel being back in school?”  She asked.

“It sucks.”  He laughed.  “I wanted to be done and over with this crap, but I will be soon enough.”

“Good for you, I’m proud of you for going back.”  She leaned against his shoulder and quietly watched as he added the citations needed.  Hael entertained Jack while Cas got started on dinner.

“Finally, one paper done!”  Dean declared a little while later.  He closed the laptop down and stretched.  “I’m guessing you guys are staying for dinner.”

“Yep, that ok?”  Anna asked.

“That’s more than ok.”  Dean stood up and put his laptop on the top shelf of the entertainment center.  Anna stood up too and followed him into the kitchen.

“So…”  Dean leaned back against the counter and looked between Cas and his sister.  The Alpha chuckled and leaned in to kiss him.

“Did you think I wouldn’t brag to the one person that introduced me to you?  Please, she was the first person I sought out.  Actually, I stopped by to grab some spices and we got to talking.” 

“I know  _ everything _ !”  Anna squealed.  “You’re my brother in law!”  She wrapped her arms around Dean and hugged him tight.  “I always knew you would be, my brother’s just an idiot.  I saw the way he looked at you the first time you two met.  Plus everyone had their suspicions about Jack.  I mean, he’s my brother’s clone.  No matter how much you avoided talking about who the Alpha parent was, you would always glance in Cas’ direction right after you’d say that.  Didn’t take a genius to figure it out, but really, just looking at Jack was enough.”

Dean rubbed his jaw when she stepped back and smiled at her.  “Funny you didn’t say anything to Cas.”

“I didn’t want him to choose to mate with you just because you have a pup together, not when everyone knows he’s been in love with you for years.  We understand fear, and we understand rejection.  A bond is meant to be for life, and April broke more than just his heart when she left him.  He’s putting his faith in you here, and he knows you won’t do to him what she did.  I’ve been telling him that for years, he’s just so damn stubborn, has to do everything in his own damn time.  Shouldn’t have taken learning that he had a pup to spur him into motion, but I’m glad that he has finally admitted how much he loves you, and how much he does want you as his mate.  I know you’re the best for him.”  She smiled fondly at him.  “You’ve always been family as far as I’m concerned.”

“Same for me.”  Hael called from the living room where she was playing firetrucks with Jack.  Dean leaned into the Alpha when Cas wrapped his arms around him and kissed his temple. 

“You really are the best for me, sweetheart.  I’m always happiest when I’m with you.”  He murmured softly so only Dean could hear.  The Omega smiled wide and rubbed at the Alpha’s arm.

“You sap, I love you too.  Come on, we’ll help you make dinner so it gets on the table faster.”

“Sounds good.”  Cas kissed him one more time before letting go, and then they were all pitching in, prepping and cooking, cleaning and setting the table.  Jack even came to help and as they all sat down to eat, Hael brought up the topic of what the pup would be calling Cas.

“He’s called you Cas all this time.  What are you going to ease him into calling you now?”  She asked.

“Well, he’s very smart, and he’s already taken it completely in stride waking up to find Cas in my bed.  He just snuggled down right between us and went back to sleep.  I think calling him Papa will be an easy transition.  Cas has always been in his life, since he was born, but I also think he has been able to sense it in his scent that this is his father.  Their scents are similar.  He’s close with Sam but he’s closer with Cas, always has been.”  Dean explained as he watched the Alpha lovingly feed their pup broccoli.  Jack loved the vegetable and was showing it to Hael, telling her they were baby trees before biting the tops off them.

“He’s so precious.”  She gushed.  “I’ve always thought so though.”

“Cas has been successful in getting him to go to the bathroom in the toilet too.  It’s a work in progress, but he’s doing pretty good.”  Dean said.

“Cas managed to potty train Mike’s pups too when he and his mate couldn’t.”  Hael told him.

“Well, it’s one less stress on me.”  Dean chuckled. 

“I bet.”  Anna grinned.

After dinner they relaxed in the living room for a little while before Dean excused himself to take Jack upstairs for his bath.  Cas enjoyed the time with his sisters but once Dean came back downstairs, he politely hinted that it was time for them to go.

“You need to tell Gabe and Mike soon, not that  _ they _ don’t already suspect about Jack too, but like, about you taking Dean as your mate finally.  Oh, and our parents would like to know they have another grandchild.  Don’t keep them in the dark.”  Anna waggled a finger in her brother’s face.  She might be an Omega but she could be pretty scary when she wanted to be.  It was why she and Dean had hit it off so well when they’d first met.

“I’ll call mom and dad to see about having dinner over there maybe next weekend.”  Cas said.  I’ll see Gabe at some point tomorrow.  Mike I’ll see later in the week. I’ll tell them both then.  Don’t worry about it.” 

“Alright.  Love you, see you tomorrow.”  Anna hugged and kissed his cheek, and Hael did the same before they headed down the steps.  Once they were gone, he closed and locked the door.  He leaned back against the door and looked at Dean.

“Jack asleep?”

“He is.”

“I bought condoms earlier.”  Cas headed into the kitchen and opened the drawer with the dish towels.  He pulled out a box and tossed it to Dean who turned it over to read it.

“Is this why you went to the store earlier?”  Dean laughed.

“No, I needed fresh beef for the tips, and mushrooms as well as some more red wine, but I needed those too.”

Dean licked his lips as he looked from the box back up to the Alpha’s face.  His stomach was a mess of nerves, feeling like he had a million butterflies all trying to beat their way out at once.  Cas was the last person he’d slept with, and really, the only person he’d slept with since he’d first met the man.  There had been a couple of Betas and one pushy Alpha back in high school and his first couple years of college but meeting Cas had literally changed his life, and after April had left the Alpha he’d held out hope that maybe one day he’d stand a chance of being what Cas would want.  Now that dream was actually coming true. 

He didn’t realize he was even holding his breath as Cas stalked across the kitchen and pulled him into his arms.  The kiss was searing, pure heat and want, but the kitchen was not where he wanted to be getting intimate with his Alpha.  He gently pushed the man back and nodded towards the stairs.

“Bedroom.  Come on.”

He headed upstairs, not bothering to look back because he knew Cas was following close behind.  In the bedroom he stripped off his shirt and took off his jeans.  He could hear Cas clicking the baby gate into place again, which gave him just enough time to strip down to his boxers. 

“Damn,”  Cas growled the moment he was through the door.  Dean peeked over his shoulder, smirking at the look of absolute lust on the Alpha’s face.  He’d waited years for this, and he wasn’t waiting a moment longer.

“Get your ass over here.”  Dean demanded.  Cas didn’t have to be told twice.  He was already unbuttoning his shirt and shedding it as he stalked over to him, and Dean’s hands were on his belt the moment he was close enough.  Seconds later he was kicking his shoes off and letting his pants fall to his ankles so he could step out of them too.  Despite Dean having an inch up on him, he swept him up in his arms and carried him over to the bed.

“Showing off that Alpha strength?”  Dean teased as he was laid out and then pressed back into the mattress as Cas climbed on top of him.

“Not showing off.  Much.”  Cas grinned.  Dean laughed softly and motioned towards the door.

“You might want to close that for a little bit, so we don’t wake our son up.”

The Alpha’s gaze softened and he leaned down to kiss him.  “That’s the first time you’ve said it like that.  I love hearing you say it like that.  Don’t move.”

He got up and closed the door, pausing to grab the box of condoms he’d dropped on the floor before getting back in the bed.  Dean held his arms out to him and he went willingly, straddling him again and leaning down to kiss him.  It was just as heated as the one they’d shared earlier in the kitchen and Dean eagerly pulled him down tighter against him.  He couldn’t get him close enough.  After so many years of Cas keeping his distance, he wanted everything the Alpha was willing to give.  One drunken night of sex, even for all that it had given them, was not enough.  He wanted so much more than that.

Cas kissed his way down Dean’s jaw to his throat, inhaling deeply of his scent.  Having snuck a shower in at some point after the Alpha had left with Jack, Dean had finally completely foregone his blockers.  This was the first time he’d gotten to really smell the Omega’s full scent, and it was intoxicating.  He smelled like the ocean, and sunflowers, but there was the underlying scent of leather too, and he couldn’t get enough of it.  Once they were bonded, Dean wouldn’t need blockers.  There would be no danger from unmated Betas or Alphas, and the combination of their scents would blend together marking them as undesirable to anyone except each other.  That was exactly what he wanted.  He continued his explorations, licking and kissing his way down his mate’s body, feeling every shiver, every tiny gasp, and loving every moment of it.  It had been so long since he’d had this level of intimacy with another person and he had no intention of rushing it.

Dean was in heaven.  Every nerve in his body was on fire and he was so slick he was practically sliding around in his boxers.  Instinctively he arched into Cas’ every touch and when the Alpha reached for the waistband on his underwear, he eagerly lifted his hips so they could be removed and tossed aside.

“You’re so wet,”  Cas ran his fingers down between Dean’s legs, dipping into the source where the slick was practically pouring from and rubbing against his inner walls until he had him almost screaming his name.  He’d never been one to compare lovers but this was probably the most he’d ever been turned on during sex, and they’d barely even gotten started. 

“Come on, Cas, lose the underwear!”  Dean pushed at his boxers so he made quick work of his own, shimmying them down his leg and then kicking them off the bed altogether.  His cock lay hot and heavy between his legs and his instinct was to slide in, to feel Dean’s heat tight around him, but he still had enough sense about him to reach for the box of condoms he’d tossed aside and pull one out.  He ripped the package open and managed to slide it on.  It had been ages since he’d worn one and he hoped down the road they could discuss other forms of birth control because he was actually mildly allergic to them.  Once or twice would be fine but long term usage would end up being extremely painful for him.

“Do you want me to present?”  Dean asked.

“No, sweetheart, I want to look at you when I knot you and claim you.  And I want your bite at the same time, not later.”  Cas moved up the bed again and kissed him as he settled once again between his legs.  Dean spread them wider, moaning softly as he pushed in. 

Omegas were truly unique with their dual sets of sex organs.  Due to evolution some had evolved to look more masculine while others, like Cas’ sisters Anna and Hael appeared more feminine.  Not every Omega had two sets of working sex organs.  Hael did, but Anna did not.  Her penis had never fully formed and her testicles had never descended.  Hael had what was considered a micro penis that she’d chosen to have surgically removed when she was 21, along with her fully formed testicles.  The testosterone surging through her body had been too much for her to handle, and her doctor had told her it would be next to impossible to carry pups later if she didn’t reduce her levels.  She was now in the clear if she found a mate to get pregnant and have pups.  All that was left was to find someone she wanted to mate with.  At 22, she wasn’t quite ready for that yet.

Dean had been born with both sets of organs perfectly formed, though to look at him, he appeared to be male.  He was a rare one, highly coveted by many Alphas, which was why he wore blockers all the time.  His parents had known since his birth that he was an Omega, though they had never really treated him differently.  His brother Sam was a Beta and they were raised as equals to one another, but also to Alphas.  There was really nothing particularly feminine about Dean, but that was one of the things Cas loved about him.  There was absolutely nothing about him that was like April.  Dean was unique and beautiful in his own way, and absolutely wonderful as an Omega mother and as his best friend in the world.  More than anything, after years of his own stupidity and stubbornness, he wanted more than anything to take this man as his mate and have him for the rest of their lives.

Cas found his rhythm quickly, hiking up one of Dean’s legs so he could get a better angle, drive in deeper, and soon he had his Omega moaning loudly as he grabbed onto his biceps and arched up off the bed.

“Right there!  Yes!”  Dean cried.  Cas made sure to hit that spot over and over until he had his Omega’s toes curling and his dick jumping where it was laying on his stomach.  The look of pure ecstasy on Dean’s face was beautiful and he regretted that he couldn’t remember most of this from their drunken encounter.  This though, he would remember for the rest of his life.

He wrapped one hand around Dean’s straining cock and began stroking in time with his thrusts.  They were both so close.  His knot was swelling, beginning to catch and the blankets beneath them were soaked with slick but it felt so good.  He leaned down, getting ready as Dean started to tighten around him.

“Baby, I’m so close,”  He nipped at the spot on Dean’s shoulder where he would be placing his bite, making the man shiver almost violently. 

“Fuck!  Yes!  Harder!”  Dean dug his heels into the Alpha’s ass, driving him in deeper until the entire bed was shuddering in protest with the force of his thrusts.  One last twist of his hand around the Omega’s rather impressive cock had him coming with a shout, shooting across his stomach as he locked around the Alpha’s knot.  Cas growled as he came, baring his fangs and clamping down on Dean’s scent glands, at the juncture where his neck met his shoulder and making the man scream and clench around him again, milking a second orgasm out of him. 

“Bite me!”  He demanded.  Dean was panting, dizzy still from his orgasm but he looked up at him for a moment before looking at the spot on his neck.  He growled when his eyes landed on the faded scar left behind by April.  No way was he leaving his mark where  _ she _ had left one.  Less than gentle, he shoved Cas over so he had access to the other side of his neck, and sitting up just a bit, he clamped down, fangs breaking easily through the skin and leaving his own mark, larger and deeper than the one April had left.  This one meant to last forever.  Cas cried out, a third orgasm rocketing through him, making him shudder.  Dean licked the mark clean before letting the Alpha turn them so they were lying on their sides, facing one another.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think that my scar would offend you.”  Cas murmured as he stroked his hand down Dean’s hip.

“It’s not that it offends me, it’s just that I didn’t want to place mine over it.  I’m not her replacement.  I’m a new beginning, I’m the rest of your life, but I’m not her replacement.”  Dean said firmly.  Cas smiled and leaned closer so he could rub his nose against his mate’s.  Dean was now and forever  _ his _ .

“You’re absolutely right.  I never looked at you as if you were a replacement.  I wanted you to make your own mark anyway.  I will wear it with pride.”

Dean smiled and snuggled in against his Alpha’s side.  “Do you think we woke Jack?”

“No, the monitor is on and he’s still sound asleep in there.  It’s good to know that we can have semi loud sex without waking him.  We might have to send him to relatives though when your heat comes.  I have no plans to be quiet.”  Cas teased.  Dean laughed softly.

“I usually send him to Sam’s.”

“We need to still tell your family.  And my parents.  I think they’ll be happy for us, don’t you?”  Cas asked.

“I do.  It will be more “I knew it”, or “I told you so”, but they’ll be happy.  Mostly I’m happy.  I got you, and that’s what I’ve always wanted.”  Dean tilted his head back enough to steal a kiss.  “You really are my forever, Cas.  You’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

“I love you, Dean.  We’ll finish telling the rest of our families, you’ll finish school, and you’ll start your dream job.  Everything else will work itself out in the long run.”  Cas had never felt so content in his life.  This,  _ this _ was what he had always wanted, and now he had it.  His life was truly perfect.

“I believe you.  It will all work out in the end.  It already has for me.”  Dean said.  “This is all of my dreams come true.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone that read this. You are all amazing. I love you guys.


End file.
